The English Ninjas
by blacksakurablozzom11
Summary: When Lauren a 13 year old girl arrives at konaha,will she stur things up for the ninja living there? Find out! sorry don't have spell cheak and bad at summary.


Hi guys darksakurablozzom here, i just want to say this is the first fanfic i have ever done on my own, so please please don't give too bad comments and i haven't got spell check so...

Anyway this fanfiction has songs in it that i listen to alot so if you want to know which song they are i'll give all the song titles at the end of the song. Now ON WITH THE STORY (lol)

A young girl entered the gates of Konoha,her long-ish midnight hair swinging while she walked. Her emerald eyes holding so much emotion(is that how you spell it ?) and beauty her name was Lauren. Ontop of her head were headphones,she was holding onto hes pink nano ipod. (sorry i just love music) She was singing along to one of her favourite songs :

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

I'm just a girl with the ability to drive a man crazy (Crazy) Make him call me "mama" (Mama), make him my new baby (Baby) New and improved they're saying "Thank you very much" Living legend, you can look, but don't touch

'Cause I'm cold as fire baby, hot as ice If you've ever been to heaven, this is twice as nice I'm cold as fire baby, hot as ice If you've ever been to heaven, this is twice as nice

Break it down, break it down, break it down Break it down, break it down, break it down

This ain't no foolishness or *  
I'm handling my business (Business) Holler if you hear me Hey, can I get a witness Preacher, preacher I'm the teacher, you can learn Watch your fingers, boy You might get burned

'Cause I'm cold as fire baby, hot as ice If you've ever been to heaven, this is twice as nice I'm cold as fire baby, hot as ice If you've ever been to heaven, this is twice as nice

Break it down,..... CRASH (btw the crash isn't part of the song theres more anyway thats so was... Hot as Ice by britney spears.)

"Hey, watch where your going" an tall boy with black and bluey hair, in a shape of a chikens-ass, said in a emotinless voice.  
"sorry...so whats you name" Lauren asked.  
"Sasuke...Sasuke uchiha" he said coldly. (lol just like James Bond haha Sasuke Bond)  
"Nice to meet you Sasuke,i'm Lauren , Lauren tora." Lauren said mocking him "Do you know where the hokage's office is?" Lauren asked still with a smile on her face "Yeah.....down there (points in direstion) the take a left." he said planely "Thank you Sasuke ummmmmmmmm what should i call you kun or sama or chan." she laughed "I think i'll call you sasuke-chan hows that? ...no im just kidding i'll call you sasuke-kun cya," Lauren waved and ran off.  
Sasuke was lefted there with a small blush on his face."I think that girls ...different." he thought.

..........................................................................................................................................

Lauren arrived at the hokages office. It was a very tall building, but not as tall as the ones she seen. (i've been to new york what do you exspect)  
Suddenly, she herd a loud "crash" and then a "thud" she looked up to see the hokage had just chucked a desk out the window at it had smashed the window. "strange country japan," Lauren .(Btw im from england not amarica lol i live near robin hood lol)  
She slowly edged towards the stairs and made her ay up it,being careful not to get hit by anymore flying she arrived at the top she met a group of boys about the age of sasuke and had a orange jaket and trouses (carn't spell sorry) and blonde hair that would challenge the was wearing lots of netting and a ninja t-shirt,with brown hair. Another was wearing a green jump suit an had black three were standing outside the office

Suddenly the blonde boy jumpped in front of Lauren."HI IM NARUTO USAMAKI FUTURE HOKAGE!!!!BELEIVE IT!!!" he shouted down Laurens ear-drum.  
"Hi i'm Shikamaru Nara"the other boy said pulling Naruto back.  
"Hi im Rock Lee my pretty little girl" The guy next to Shikamaru said trying to kiss Laurens hand "So whats your name and where do you come from?" Shikamaru said "Hi im Lauren Tora and i come from Nottingham in England." Lauren replided pulling her hand away from Lee Then the door burst open reveling a beautiful woman and her pink haired apprentice...

What will happen next and does Sasuke have a little crush on Lauren lol i hope so anyway please comment on antthing i should improve or if you just like it if you have any ideas i will happily acsept ......THANK YOU 


End file.
